


Such Wow. Many Normal. Very Oops.

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Mugging, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Robbery, Scared Peter Parker, Threats of Violence, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: Whumptober day 28 - Mugged.---"I don't know what you mean," Peter watched out the corner of his eye as someone emerged from the shadows and wandered closer. He couldn't see their face, but there was a certain arrogance in how they moved, how they spoke. Peter could tell they were not someone many people survived getting on the wrong side of. "I'm not keeping you here, you are as free to go as anyone else." Less than half a second after their words trailed off Peter heard the unmistakable noise of the safety on a gun being clicked off.He was free to go at any moment, but there was a gun trained on his back - his spider sense tingling almost painfully - and the second he moved it would go off."I don't have anything with me," Peter tried, "just my school stuff. Nothing worth mugging.""Who said I was a mugger?" they replied, and the thoughtful twinge to the words just doubled the fear in Peter's mind.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946926
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Such Wow. Many Normal. Very Oops.

The sun was just starting to set when Peter left Ned's house, the sky stained a deep orange colour and a very wintery chill to the air, despite it still being the middle of fall. He'd been at Ned's since school ended, putting together Lego sets and watching movies, but it was getting late, and Peter really needed to get home.

He lived a fair distance away from Ned's house. It was close enough to walk, but far enough away that he was questioning his decision to not wear a coat, and digging in his bag for where he left his earphones. He wasn't going to walk the entire way home without music to distract him, that just wasn't how his brain worked.

Humming along to the songs under his breath, Peter wandered down the sidewalk, taking all the back alleys that he knew would get him home quicker. It was dark, and the entire thing was terrifying, even for Peter who knew he'd be able to protect himself with his super strength.

Just because he knew he was safe didn't take away the crippling fear the darkness was trying to force onto him.

Every whistle of the wind, every rustle of trash bags, every footstep which wasn't his own, sent Peter jumping, his gaze flickering around as though to watch every direction as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

He knew he was safe, that nothing lurking in the shadows could hurt him, but at the same time he knew that it very much wasn't true and there were so many things out there that could hurt him, and even thinking for a moment that he was above that would be his downfall.

His spider sense was tingling under his skin, or maybe it was just his own, non magical, anxiety, and Peter just wanted to get home, safe in the light and the closed windows and lockable doors.

A quiet chuckle echoed from the alleyway behind Peter, freezing his blood and causing all his muscles to lock up. There was someone there.

He needed to run, needed to get away, needed to get as far away from whoever was behind him as possible.

And yet he couldn't move.

His feet were glued to the floor,

"Oh I'm sorry," the same voice continued, sounding about as far away from sorry as vocally possible, "did I scare you?"

Peter didn't reply, but he couldn't hold back the scared whimper that escaped his throat. It was pathetic, he was Spiderman, he should have been able to deal with a random person in an alleyway, he beat up random people daily.

And yet…

Somehow this was different.

It was him in danger, not some random person he could be unlikely to ever see again. He didn't have his suit, it was back at his house, sitting uselessly in his closet, unable to help him now. But most importantly… he wasn't Spiderman. It was Peter Parker being faced down by what he could only hope was a mugger. And Peter Parker wasn't used to facing muggers.

"Oh I did," the voice cooed, "awww I'm sorry. You're terrified. The little one is frozen in fear."

"Please," he whispered, finally finding his voice in order to talk, "please let me go."

"I don't know what you mean," Peter watched out the corner of his eye as someone emerged from the shadows and wandered closer. He couldn't see their face, but there was a certain arrogance in how they moved, how they spoke. Peter could tell they were not someone many people survived getting on the wrong side of. "I'm not keeping you here, you are as free to go as anyone else." Less than half a second after their words trailed off Peter heard the unmistakable noise of the safety on a gun being clicked off.

He was free to go at any moment, but there was a gun trained on his back - his spider sense tingling almost painfully - and the second he moved it would go off.

"I don't have anything with me," Peter tried, "just my school stuff. Nothing worth mugging."

"Who said I was a mugger?" they replied, and the thoughtful twinge to the words just doubled the fear in Peter's mind. What if they weren't a mugger? What if it wasn't Peter's money they were after- what if-

"You have a phone don't you?"

Peter nodded silently, the phone in his pocket feeling like it was heating up and he was certain that the mugged must have been able to see it, glowing red, as anything burning that hot had got be glowing red.

"A watch?"

This time it was Peter's wrist which felt like it was burning, the metal watch on his wrist, which Tony had given him for Christmas, suddenly felt too heavy, too clunky.

"Exactly, and who knows what other tech you have on you, which you just take for granted," the mugger started walking in circles around Peter, waving their gun in the space between them. The alleyway was still too dark for Peter to see much more than a muted silhouette, and by this point Peter wasn't sure he wanted to see any more.

"So here's what we are going to do." The mugger stopped and spun on their heel so they were facing Peter, still mostly covered by shadows but enough light coming from the moon for Peter to see their smile, their teeth looking sharper than they really were among the shadows. "You're going to give me anything you have that is of any value. If it's enough, I'll take it and go."

"And if it isn't?" Peter asked, even though the way his spider sense had just started buzzing even louder was pretty much answer enough.

"Well," the mugger grinned, tossing their gun from one hand to the other, "I'm sure you have a very good imagination in that head of yours. You can figure it out."

And the worst thing was, Peter could.

Hands shaking, Peter pulled his bag off his back, carefully unzipping it and starting to look through it. Most of it was worthless, Chemistry notes, a couple of textbooks, his pencil case. He had a calculator, but he needed it for school, but then again, he realised, what good would the calculator be if he wasn't there to use it.

A loud clunk sounded from just behind him, as though something heavy and metallic had landed, and without even consciously deciding to Peter spun round. It took his eyes a minute to decipher what he was seeing, but when he did all he could feel was an overwhelming tsunami of relief.

"Now what's going on here?" Tony asked, even though all of them knew it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out. He not so subtly started powering up his repulsors, his hands pointed at the mugger who apparently, despite the confidence they had shown in front of Peter, knew what they were beat and turned tail and ran.

They didn't get very far before Tony sent a small blast, just enough to knock them off their feet. "Oh no, I don't think so," Tony muttered, grabbing some rope out and wrapping the mugger up tightly. "I think the police will be more than happy to have you back with them."

Peter was a good twenty percent sure he zoned out for the next couple of minutes, because next thing he knew the mugger was gone, and it was just him and Tony. He was being hugged tightly to Tony's chest, quiet mutters of "you're okay, it's alright, I've got you," calming his still rapidly beating heart.

Peter knew they would have a lot to talk about, and Tony would almost definitely force Peter into some more training with the Avengers, just in case anything like this happened again, but for now Tony was here, and Peter was actually safe, and he still had everything and the mugger hadn't got anyway with any of it.

And he just knew all of that could wait until later.

For now, he was just going to enjoy the fact he was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Have an awesome week!!!


End file.
